


Алюминиевые огурцы

by mila007



Series: Однострочники [7]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Б11-34 Эрик|Чарльз|Пьетро. "А я сажаю алюминиевые огурцы на брезентовом поле". H!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алюминиевые огурцы

Любовь сына к рок-музыке, точно так же, как и клептоманию, Эрик считал чем-то вроде подростковых выбрыков. Мол, перерастет. Вон, Чарльз рассказывал, его подростки еще и не такое в Школе творят. И если с музыкой Эрик постепенно смирился, то от клептомании сына отучать пришлось при помощи пряника в виде подаренной электрогитары.  
О том, что ему высказал по этому поводу Чарльз, под окнами которого сын полюбил устраивать репетиции, Эрик предпочитал не вспоминать.  
Впрочем, спустя пятнадцать лет, экзотические вкусы сына в музыке не поменялись. Скорее даже расширились - по крайней мере, географически. И если еще немецкую группу Scorpions Эрик и сам был не прочь под настроение послушать, то ужасные звуки советских песен, а, более того, голоса их солистов, выбешивали Магнето больше, чем очередные чарльзовы жалобы на неуправляемого сына.  
Желание Пьетро выучить русский язык, которое он высказал как-то вечером, прошло где-то мимо заботливого родителя. Пока через неделю он не услышал, как в столовой Пьетро вместе с Петром Распутиным беседует на беглом русском. Сам Эрик язык понимал через слово, а говорили парни о музыке, которая Магнето совсем не интересовала. Правда, скорость освоения сыном достаточно трудного языка не могла не радовать.  
...радовать она перестала два вечера спустя. Эрик с Чарльзом устроились за традиционной вечерней партией в шахматы. Столик они перетащили к открытому окну - весна была в самом разгаре и одуряюще пахли цветущие абрикосы. Внезапно раздался жалобный "треньк", а затем два вроде бы еще трезвых, но уже невыносимо фальшивящих голоса затянули:  
 _Здравствуйте, девочки,_  
 _Здравствуйте, мальчики,_  
 _Смотрите на меня в окно_  
 _И мне кидайте свои пальчики, да-а_  
 _Ведь я_  
 _Сажаю алюминиевые огурцы,_  
 _На брезентовом поле._  
\- Знаешь, друг мой, - сказал Чарльз, когда песня пошла по второму кругу. - Я люблю твоего сына, он хороший мальчик, но...  
\- Я сажаю алюминиевые огурцы-ы-ы-ы, - выводил под окном Пьетро. - На-а-а... Аааааа!  
Громкий "бздынь" был заглушен диким воплем Пьетро. В следующий миг дверь в комнату Чарльза распахнулась и Пьетро, стряхивая на светло-бежевый ковер капли крови с пальцев, поврежденных порвавшимися стальными струнами, мстительно взглянув на отца, заявил:  
\- Завтра куплю нейлоновые!  
Эрик лишь схватился за голову.

...до самого утра под окном продолжались а-капельные песнопения:  
\- Я сажаю алюминиевые огурцы на брезентовом пооооолееее...


End file.
